Bones of the past
by hellsbells101
Summary: Imagine how the events of the movie would change if an old friend of Bones got involved. A tiny blonde whose been saving Earth for two hundred years. Reaper!Bones/Buffy
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin: In this story, Buffy and Giles have survived and due to complications are both immortal. As such they are apart of Starfleet's upper echelons and there are many rumours and legends but few know the truth. Both Grimm's are still alive and infected with C24. If you haven't watched DOOM, then the brief point is that Karl Urban played a Soldier/ Marine who through the course of the movie becomes infected with a synthetic chromosome making him super fast, strong, and smart and has amazing healing powers. Sound familiar?

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing of Doom, Star Trek 2009 or Buffy.

Originally posted to twisting the hellmouth

Chapter One: So it begins

Academy bar

Month before the Vulcan disaster

Jim was dancing with Gailia when he saw Bones. He couldn't help the speed in which his eyebrows shot up; Bones was talking animatedly with a gorgeous blonde. Uhura who was herself dancing noticed the cocky cadet's surprise and was curious, "What's got you surprised?"

Uhuru followed the line of Kirk's sight; she knew that the doctor was his best friend. She smirked knowing who the woman was, "Wow the Doctor has friends in high places."

Jim was forever curious, when he asked his best friend the only answer he got was, "Buffy's an old friend of mine."

If only Jim knew how old.

-----------------

Star Trek Enterprise

Dr Leonard McCoy was surprised to receive a personal message from Starfleet. He'd dealt with the patients from the initial Romulan attack; the message surprised him more because it was addressed to Dr McCoy Acting CMO.

He activated the console to be greeted with a sunny blonde's face, "Imagine my surprise when I have my latest slayer dream and you and your buddy are in it."

Bones rubbed his tired face, "Yes well our green blooded hobgoblin Captain stranded Jim on Delta Vega."

Buffy had been friends with McCoy for nearly a century so she knew what his expression meant. Buffy quickly moved to reassure him, "Relax John, Reaper doesn't have to come out to play. My dream even pointed me in the direction of help." Bones knew that he wasn't going to like what was coming next especially, when her face twisted into an evil smirk. She explained to Bones, "Luckily he seems also to be on Delta Vega after being stranded by Nero."

"Who?"

He saw the smirk widen and knew he wasn't going to like the answer, "An older green blooded hobgoblin friend."

Bones like Buffy knew that if they could do the unlikely and save Earth then their secrets would have to be shared with a few people. Still if anyone knew how to save Earth then it was Buffy. Despite himself he was enjoying the almost normal conversation, "So is Giles looking after my sister."

Buffy openly laughed now, "I don't care how scary Reaper is, Ripper is scarier."

Bones knew he couldn't really argue about her assessment of her adoptive father. He noticed that she seemed to be distracted, "I'm approaching Delta Vega. I'll bring your playmate home soon"

He couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. The laughter made the infirmary fall silent. Chapel didn't know who had commed the Doctor but over the course of the conversation the Doctor seemed to be becoming less gruff. The laugh was so out of character to what she had known, she moved closer to the door. She overheard the last bit of, "Yeah thanks Buffy you'll have to have a drink with us."

Next up: Buffy saves Kirk's ass, meets Spock Prime and they escape the Ice Planet

A/N: I finally got to watch this DVD and as I am obsessed with it, Doom and Buffy. This is what my muse has started. Please let me know what you think. Like?Love?Hate?Ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

Not fair!

Delta Vega

Kirk had struggled out of the pod only to curse his luck. Jim Kirk was no quitter; even so, the odds did not look so great against this creature.

"Duck," the distinctly feminine voice demanded.

Her weapon discharged a blast that stunned the beast, giving her the chance to jump on its back. Kirk watched in amazement as the small woman vaulted into the air and landed on the creatures back. He dismissed the strange sword appearing in her hand as a trick by his frozen addled brain.

Buffy had indeed somersaulted on the creatures back; she was unsure how to kill it. She remembered Giles advice, 'when in doubt, few creatures can survive missing their heads'. Buffy was grateful for the magical scythe as the creature seemed to have a thick hide nevertheless, the blade slit the creatures throat with ease. Her next problem was how to navigate the falling creature, she went with the 'hold on and ride the fall' method. Buffy could not help the quip of 'timber' falling from her lips; it was as natural as breathing for her.

Kirk found himself being hauled to his feet, he could not see all the woman's face but he could tell she was attractive. Kirk recovered some of his legendary charm, "Are you dragging me to your cave to have your wicked way with me?"

Buffy no longer blushed at innuendoes, "Sorry. I hate to break it to you but I'm rescuing you so we can save Earth. Then I'm going to chase R… McCoy until he gives in."

If Kirk hadn't have been so cold he would have asked her about how she knew Bones instead, he settled on asking, "Where are we going?"

He caught the bright smile despite her hood being up, "To the cave up ahead to meet an older green-blooded hobgoblin who knows what's going on."

They entered the ice cave and followed the light source to find the older Vulcan. The old Spock was astounded, "James T Kirk. How did you find me?"

Kirk looked disbelieving, "Excuse me. How do you know me?"

"I have always and always will be your friend."

Buffy couldn't help but snicker as she tool off her hood, "Yeah maybe before but the younger you hates him."

The old Spock was glad to see his old friend, admittedly, she still looked like this over a hundred years later, and "It's good to see you Buffy."

Jim was seriously confused, "What the hell is going on? You're the cute blonde that Bones knows." Kirk noticed what could only have been a smug smile on the old Vulcan's face.

Buffy would not be intimidated, "Well we will be heading back to the Enterprise and if my hunch is right then, Mr Spock here has the plan."

The elder Vulcan wasn't surprised that she seemed to know what was going on. He knew the McCoy's secret in the future but he doubted it was known now. He settled on, "It's a pleasure to see you looking so well. We need to find Lt Commander Scott."

Kirk frowned trying to think how he knew that name. Buffy though had to wipe tears from her eyes, "This is where Uncle Johnny sent him?"

"Affirmative."

Kirk would admit to being a tad overwhelmed but found himself being dragged along by the gorgeous blonde. She distracted him the whole way to the out post by telling him the story of Uncle John's prized beagle or asking about his and McCoy's adventures.

As they entered the outpost, all took a moment to enjoy the warmer surrounding. Even though the cold couldn't ever kill Buffy, it didn't mean she ever relished it. They could hear the ranting Scot, "Look I know what's going on. Punishment! I'm dyin' for some real food. I mean six months is a wee bit harsh."

Buffy fluffed her hair out, "Well Scotty we're goin' for a little ship hopping. Fancy taggin along."

Scotty turned to the familiar voice, "Buffy me bonny lass. It's a good to see ya. Ten years and ya still look as fresh as a daisy."

Kirk watched the interaction between the infamous commander and the others. Everyone at the academy had heard stories about the commander; she was the one to teach hand-to-hand combat to the stronger races. Only the very highest admirals at Starfleet knew her true secrets, what was clear though was that she handled any serious threat against the federation. One cadet had argued that she was the one sent to deal with the augments. Kirk thought that one must be rumour though the augment wars were over sixty years ago.

Lt Scott or Scotty seemed friendly and maybe a little star struck. The older Spock seemed to be watching the discussion with an expression that could only be described as affection. Did Vulcan's show affection?

As the ambassador started to write something Buffy, Scotty and Kirk started to talk about the Enterprise.

Scotty couldn't help letting his admiration for the Enterprise show, "She's a beautiful ship. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on her ample nacelles."

The way the engineer spoke about the ship was how others spoke about their significant others. Buffy clapped an arm around his shoulder, "We really need to find you a girl."

Kirk was becoming fast friends with Buffy, "I'm sure we can find a female engineer obsessed with engines. In fact Buffy, I think I know just the right girl."

Scotty was starting to blush so tried to change the subject, "What's he doing?"

Buffy asked, "What's the stitch Spock?"

She may be over 270 years old but she still hadn't lost some of her strange speech patterns. Kirk and Scotty did not understand what she was saying, amazingly though Spock did, "It's Lt Commander Scott's formula for trans-warp beaming.

Kirk turned to the engineer to see him do a passable impression of a goldfish, "I think I would have remembered that."

Buffy smirked, "Yeah but the ambassador is cheating. Time travel is definitely cheating."

The Vulcan was definitely amused, "I hardly think it is fair of you to lecture about cheating commander."

Buffy pouted but shrugged her shoulders, "Fair point. Make wit' the splainin; I have a good track and keeping Earth safe."

A lot of this conversation was going over the heads of Scotty and Kirk. Ambassador Spock bowed his head, "You, Jim and Scotty need to beam onto the Enterprise and take control."

Kirk wasn't amused, "How over your dead body."

"Preferably not."

Buffy gave him a long stare, "There's more isn't there?" It had always been hard to pull one over on Buffy. Having been alive for as long as she had meant she had become very astute at reading people.

"How aware are you of the original timeline?"

Buffy sucked in a breath, "Oh Goddess, He's created an alternate timeline."

Scotty was becoming more and more confused, "What in the blazing hell is goin' on?"

Spock ever patient, "The person responsible is from my timeline roughly 130 years in your future. By destroying Vulcan and other key events, he has altered the timeline.

Kirk was catching up, "What needs to be corrected."

Buffy smirked and beat Spock to the explanation, "You mean apart from you as captain or about the infamous three-way friendship between you, Bones and Spock."

"That is correct."

Buffy watched as Jim now did an astoundingly accurate impression of a goldfish.

-----------

An hour later

Scotty was almost finished with the alterations, "Even if I believed all this craziness and that is a big if. The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, whilst wearing a blindfold, while riding a horse."

"It's doable." Scotty heard the absolute certainty in her voice.

Kirk though wanted to know something, "Why aren't you coming? You could just explain everything to your younger self."

Spock stood before the assembled group, "Alas it is not my destiny. You will need to emotionally challenge me"

Buffy couldn't help but notice that conversations with Spock seemed to mirror those with Giles. Scotty frowned and asked Jim, "What's that mean in English?"

Buffy sighed, "First part was a low blow appeal to me. Second thing was, he want us to piss off younger him."

Scotty was bemused, "Vulcan's repress their emotions."

Buffy was preparing herself, "Well I'll take it as a challenge. Oh and once I've pissed him off stay back."

Scotty used to love watching the exhibition matches where she would face off against the stronger races. He was a little concerned, "You won't hurt him will you Elizabeth."

Buffy huffed, "Why am I Buffy normally and Elizabeth when people think I'm about to cause issues."

Kirk smirked, "It's to make it seem more serious. My second name always comes out at that time."

Scotty just gleefully clapped his hands together, "Well let's get movin' shall we."

A/N I know in the movie Spock doesn't know who was at the outpost but for my purpose, he needs to. Thank god, I'm writing an AU.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: Scotty just gleefully clapped his hands together, "Well let's get movin' shall we."

That's Dinner you owe me!

Well they would have started moving but a small disagreement had broken out about where to land. The Scot was certain, "Isn't it sensible to land where it's quiet?"

Buffy shook her head, "Trust me Scotty. We need to land on the bridge. Nothing riles a captain more than having their bridge invaded. Whether they are Vulcan or not."

Kirk agreed, "What about the security he will summon?"

Buffy couldn't hide her smirk, "Leave that to me. My muscles need a stretch, try not to get attacked before I can help."

________________

Bridge: Enterprise

The beam stabilised perfectly in the middle of the bridge.

"Security Intruder alert on the bridge."

That was Buffy's cue, the others stepped back to give her room to move. As more members of the security team arrived to join in the melee, the more her movements sped up. That being said, she was being careful to eliminate them without causing any permanent damage. Therefore, anyone who was stepping too close to her new friends was ending up in a heap.

"You! How did you get back on board this vessel?" Spock demanded with something sounding suspiciously like rage.

Kirk smirked, folding his arms in front of him, "You're the genius so you figure it out."

Spock changed tactics and addressed Scotty, "Are you a Starfleet Officer?"

Scotty nodded, "Aye Can I have a sandwich?"

"Under penalty of Court Martial. I order you to tell me."

Scotty looked sheepish and pointed to the melee to the side of him, "Sorry she'll have my head."

Kirk thought it best to take advantage of him being unbalanced, "You're telling me your not feeling frustration right about now."

"I'll not allow you to lecture me on the merits of Captaincy."

Buffy who was still moving a little too quick for most to see, "Lay off Jim he's just lost his mother."

Kirk seized upon her opening, "Did you even feel anything over the death of your mother?"

The barb against his mother was enough to set Spock's rage off. His fist flew but landed squarely in Buffy's palm. She was just grateful that she had had enough time to neutralise the security force. The move to stop Spock was so quick that only Bones could track it.

Therefore, she stopped his first fist then she blocked his second attack. It wasn't a normal sparring room but figured that perhaps Spock needed this.

She focussed her attention on using purely defensive moves, an act hard for someone who was so use to being on the attack.

"I like," block, "a Spar," heel block, "as much as the next girl." She somersaulted over the chair, "By the way Kirk the next time I say wait. Wait!"

"Yes Ma'am."

Bones was pretty sure that hell had just frozen over; Kirk showing respect to an authority figure. In Buffy's favour, she was pretty and currently holding her own against an opponent who should have been stronger.

The impromptu spar ended when Sarek called, "Spock!"

He stopped, "Doctor make a note in the log. I hereby resign my commission as acting captain."

Spock left to collect his bearings; McCoy's gruff voice broke the silence, "Well thanks Jim, now we have no Captain and no Goddamn First Officer to replace him."

"Yeah we do." Kirk looked at the Captain chair; he knew he was meant to do this.

Sulu confirmed this, "Pike made him First Officer."

Bones was a little bemused, "You're kiddin' me."

Kirk pouted, "Thanks for the support Bones."

Buffy drew the attention away from Kirk, to give him a few minutes to collect his thoughts, "Hey Bones that's dinner you owe me."

Bones was gob smacked, "How did you figure that one. Goddamn it woman, I'm a doctor, not a chef."

She folded her hands over her chest; Bones knew a loosing battle when he saw one.

He huffed a little childishly something he knew he would be ribbed about, "Fine your right. What's the plan Captain?"

Jim had been grateful and couldn't help notice the chemistry between the pair. Then again, from the looks the rest of the bridge crew were giving them he wasn't the only one to notice.

He activated the comm on his chair, "This is Acting Captain Kirk. I am ordering a pursuit of the enemy ship. I want everyone at battle stations in ten minutes. Either they are going down or we are. Kirk out!"

A/N So new chapter posted. As always please read and review. I like to know what people think.

Bones secret will remain for now and Buffy has yet to explain. I wonder how long they'll be able not to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Having wrote the next two chapters on paper I noticed that the first was too long and the second two short. Therefore I split them. Hope you enjoy as please read and review I like to know what you think.

Also there is dialogue from the film, just as a reminder I own nothing all rights belong to the owner

Hell: You got it! Pt1

Bridge

The command crew were all debating the best method in which to perform all the tasks they needed to complete. The main priorities for the crew being to stop the attack on Earth and to save Captain Pike.

"Kaptain, Kaptain. I think I have the solution. I calculated that the enemy wessels will have to go past Saturn. Now if we can maintain Warp 4 and come out in the rings of Saturn say Titan. Then we should be able to mask our presences from them."

Scotty ran through the maths in his head. He for one could not fault the scenario or pick a whole in the logic, "Aye that jus' might work."

Bones though did not like the sound of it, "How old are you kid?"

Buffy if she had been closer would have kicked him after all to them all the people in the room were kids. Heck even Pike was a kid despite the deceptive appearances.

"17 Sir."

Spock's arrival and conversation with the Captain allowed her to speak quietly with Bones, "How old was I when I started to save the world?"

"Yes but he does it without our advantages."

She smirked knowing that she had won the argument, "Which is what makes it better."

The conversation broke off to hear Kirk telling Spock he'd join him. Buffy sighed, "You know after this you owe me dinner out!"

Buffy speaking louder to be heard by all, "Room for one more Captain."

------

Transport room

Kirk had finished talking with Bones and strode confidently over to the transport pad, "How we doing Scotty?"

The engineer had assumed the post of CEO aboard the ship having the most experience, "Amazingly Captain we are ready and in position. Now if the designers of the ship are sensible I've put you down somewhere quiet."

Buffy moaned Scotty couldn't have made a better jinx if anyone had tried. Bones to his credit handed her a second phaser without a word, "Be careful even we can't come back from being blown up."

This was as close to caring as Bones ever came. The pair missed Scotty's raised eyebrow at overhearing that comment. She smiled, "Relax remember you owe me Dinner out."

If she hadn't been focusing on honing her senses and preparing for what was to come she would have laughed at Jims face when Nyota kissed Spock.

The beam deposited them in the middle of the bridge. They all ducked behind a console to take cover while they continued to fire. Kirk ordered, "Spock get us the information we need!"

"Captain Pike is a deck below and the ship we need is on this level."

Buffy was eyeing the drop to the deck below, she knew with her advantages it was an easy drop. Kirk looked to her, "Can you get Pike?"

"Yes I can Sir!"

The separation allowed her to let the slayer out to play. The Romulan's left dazed watched as the petite blonde jumped down a level. It shouldn't have been easy, Buffy effortlessly made the jump and rolling came up firing.

The last two Romulan's were too close to Buffy so she cheated and used her scythe. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Pike stir, he gave her a weak smile, "It's good to see your pretty face."

Buffy smiled, he looked bad but she knew in her heart that Bones could fix him. Pointing her finger at the Captain she ordered, "Stay still."

------------------

Spock Prime's ship

The pair had made quick work of getting to the alien ship. Spock took in the design of the ship, "I foresee a complication. The design of this ship is far more advanced than I anticipated."

The ships computer intoned, "Facial and Vocal recognition. Welcome back Ambassador Spock.""

Kirk duck past, "Wow that's weird."

Spock arched an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like you've been keeping things from me?"

Kirk shrugged, "How 'bout we spoil Nero's day instead."

---------------

Nero had gone to deal with the troublesome intruder himself. He stopped short seeing her face. There stood in front of him Admiral McCoy not looking a day changed than she will over a century later, "You!"

Buffy tuned to the voice, "Yeah me and you are."

"You're impossible Mrs McCoy."

Buffy couldn't help quirk an eyebrow hearing that little tidbit of information.

A loud comm message, "Prod they've taken the Vulcan's ship."

Nero's rage grew, "I knew I should have killed Spock." He raced off, in his arrogance he forgot about the dangerous women facing him.

The trouble was would it come back to haunt him?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Again I apologise if the last chapter seemed too canon filled. I hope this is more to people's liking!

A/N 2 Okay so freak thing I accidently deleted the last several chapters off my computer but here they are recovered and restored to their former glory!

Hell, you got it pt2

Previously

Nero's rage grew, "I knew I should have killed Spock." He raced off, in his arrogance he forgot about the dangerous women facing him.

The trouble was would it come back to haunt him?

As Nero stalked off, she could focus on shifting Pike. She was careful from her quick examination she knew he was in a bad way. She gently lifted him. It wasn't the ideal solution but this position was simply to open and difficult to defend.

She could feel the drop out of warp her comm was in her hand, "Scotty, get us out of here before I kick your ass."

Scotty's timing was impeccable as he managed to beam both groups out. She immediately saw Bones; it said a lot about how well they knew each other that they could communicate with out words.

He came forward and Buffy gave him a proper medic's explanation. She gave him all the information about the bug that she knew and what had happened to him. He gave her one look, "I need you there with me. This is going to have to be done the old fashioned way."

In that moment, Buffy was glad that Sam had convinced her to formalise her training. She had picked up the skills from years of patching up people. Kirk was surprised about Bones asking her to help him, still if Bones knew and trusted her then that was fine, he just hoped that Pike would be okay. Kirk and Spock though made their way to the Bridge to resolve the situation finally.

He knew that the red matter explosion would swallow Nero's ship.

Infirmary

Bones had sedated the Captain as soon as it was safe, "Let's scan this thing. I need to see it before I can kill it. Chapel, you will be in charge of the sickbay as I'm going to be in surgery for awhile."

"Yes Doctor. Good luck."

He gave a curt nod and went into the room, "I can't believe I'm about to perform old style surgery."

Buffy shrugged, "Look if it is what is needed then let's be grateful for our age."

They worked quickly and efficiently both though cussed up a storm when the ship started to pull violently from being caught up in the gravity well.

Buffy and Bones stopped surgery and put all their strength into ensuring he didn't move. They knew all it took was one serious bang and then Pike would be dead.

Hours passed and the group outside ebbed and flowed, as people had to go onto shifts but they managed to maintain a constant vigil. Chapel at one point went in to let them know the outcome of the battle and was astounded at what she saw, the doctor was being forced to operate in such a manner.

It was lucky that the commander seemed to have as much knowledge as the doctor.

Thirteen hours passed when Bone started to close him up. He had managed to repair the majority of damage that the bug had created when it burrowed into his spinal column.

"Well we've saved his life and I hope some of the feeling."

Buffy knew her friend never liked to lose; it was what had made him a hell of a soldier and now an even better doctor, "Reaper." She wryly smiled, "Sorry guess it's not the best nickname for a doctor to have. You have managed to remove a slug that is held as one of the best torture methods, for the simple reason it cannot be removed. Now let's give the happy news to the crowd outside then I'm dragging you to get some sleep."

He threw off the cap, "If you're in the same room how do you expect me to sleep?"

Buffy was pleasantly surprised by his flirting, "Well I promise to restrain myself and besides you can buy me a drink first."

They walked through the door to see the main bridge crew. Bones took a deep breath, "The slug was removed from Captain Pike's spinal column and I cleared as much nerve damage as I could. I am hopeful that he will regain some motor control but it is unlikely to be full control."

The crowd cheered and a round of congratulations and backslapping ensued. Buffy asked Sulu, "How long till we reach Earth?"

"Twelve hours"

Buffy smiled widely, "Good then we are going to get some sleep." She boldly grabbed Bones hand and dragged him out the infirmary.

The entire group looked shocked. Kirk though smiled his best friend deserved to be happy and Scotty, well he just laughed. He had been the only one to see the deer-caught-in-headlight expression of the Doctor as he left the room.

"Well Good luck to yer laddie."

Scotty walked onto the bridge as the ship passed Saturn. Kirk turned to him, "Have you seen Commander Giles?"

In truth, Scotty had seen her come out of McCoy's quarters, "I prefer not to say on grounds of self-preservation."

Buffy walked in wearing the standard short black dress of an instructor. All the guys had stared as she made her way to the bridge and then promptly adjusted their glance at the glare from the scary doc.

The shuttles had touched down and people watched the happy reunions. Chekov was the first person who made his way to a kind looking elderly couple happily babbling in his native tongue. Next were Nyota and then Sulu.

The delighted squeal of a child could be heard, "Daddy!"

Kirk watched as his best friend came alive as he was re-united with Joanna. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face neither could Buffy.

Then again neither could they help their frowns when they heard, "Lennie!"

Buffy's eyes narrowed she put a restraining hand on Kirk's shoulder, "This requires a woman touch."

Kirk smirked and moved to get a better view and motioned that Scotty should follow his example. Buffy stilled and taking a deep breath strolled up to Bones, "Leo this is where you got to."

She virtually wrapped herself around him and gave Jocelyn Harris a smile that could only be described as smugly possessive.

McCoy knew his ex was jealous the minute she stiffened after he reflexively wrapped his own arm around Buffy's waist.

This could be fun…

A/N I know Buffy wasn't a nurse but i felt it wasn't a huge stretch for her to have formalised the training she was bound to have picked up.

Next up : Celebrations, EX's and a new mission to a place on Mars


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: McCoy knew his ex was jealous the minute she stiffened after he reflexively wrapped his own arm around Buffy's waist.

Chapter Last Laughs

For the first time, in a very long time Jocelyn Harris felt jealously. It was because she had the better connections that she had utterly destroyed her ex in the divorce. Now though, he had the kind of connections that she could only wish for.

McCoy didn't really notice much as his entire focus was on his little girl, "Remember baby when I told you stories about Buffy."

The little girl nodded, "Yea' she's the one who makes sure there are no monsters under my bed."

Bones smiled, "Well I'd like you to meet Buffy."

Buffy got a little shock when Joanna launched herself at her, she felt little arms wrap around her and was graced with a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you."

Journalists had swamped Kirk the minute they made him. He did though ask the one photographer he'd been charming to do him a favour, "Hey do you think you could take that photo for me."

The photographer saw what he wanted, he saw the pretty blonde commander holding Joanna and they made a cute pair. What really made the shot though was the look on McCoy's face; the photographer had never seen a look of such utter devotion before.

"Oh yeah, Ill take that shot."

The guy trailed off when he saw Admiral Giles, "What is he doing here?"

Kirk chuckled softly, "I think he is here to greet his daughter."

"Jim get over here. I want you to meet someone."

Jocelyn watched as her ex, someone she had run out of their town came to life amongst these people. She never realised that he was friends with Admiral Rupert Giles and his new love interest was the Admiral's daughter.

She was under no illusion that Leonard did love Buffy, even if he hadn't realised it yet. She was froze out and stood watching on the sidelines. It hit her then that she hadn't really won against McCoy. In fact, as last laughs go, this one was spectacular.

For the first time she was the bigger person, "Sweetie Mommy is really tired and so if you want, you can stay with Daddy today."

This excited Joanna launched into a huge ramble about where she wanted to go, "Yes please. I want to see where you and Daddy work."

Bones was never one to kick a gift horse in the mouth, "Thank you Jocelyn. We'll see her back to the hotel by 7."

They finally managed to talk to Giles who had an enigmatic smile, "Well dear I expect to see you, Dr McCoy and Captain Kirk at Dinner tonight say seven. You'll show them the way won't you Buffy."

"Sure thing Dad. At the moment though me and Bones have our orders to show this little ensign around the academy."

It was nearing six-thirty and Kirk heard a laughing McCoy near their quarters. He entered and Buffy sat on his bed waiting for him to change. She turned her attention to Kirk, "Glad you changed we aren't far from their quarters."

Ten minutes later he came out, Buffy definitely approved, "You look good now can we go? Sam will have my head if we are late."

Kirk looked to his friend, "How is it that Monsters, Romulan's don't scare her yet, her stepmother makes her antsy."

Bones only cryptic response was, "You'll see soon enough."

Buffy and Bones on their way over to his quarters had talked in great detail. She had noticed Giles address Kirk as Captain, meaning that he was going to be permanently given the Enterprise. They both knew if that were the case, then they would both serve with him, along with pretty much the entire bridge crew that had been involved in the recent battle. This being the case then Kirk deserved to know the truth, it was better to explain it now than have it come out later.

They were having pre-dinner drinks when Kirk asked question about the extensive library. Giles smiled, "I have a great love of Books and collected them over the years. "

Kirk was amazed, "Yeah but some of these are two hundred years old."

Buffy smirked, "We got them when they came out. It was only difficult to get a hold of stuff pre C20th."

Kirk shook his head, "I must have had too much to drink. You just basically said your over two hundred years old."

The women took one look at each other and giggled while twirling, Buffy smirked, "Well I admit we look good for our age."

Sam pouted, "It's not fair you're older than me!"

Buffy looked affronted, "Hey you try being 22 for eternity!"

Bones looked to his best friend with pleading eyes, "We are all about to reveal pretty spectacular secrets known only to a few Jim."

Jim knew his best friend and could have laughed, no wonder Bones didn't mind their agreement not to talk about their pasts. Explanations would come later he gave his friend a warm smile, "So just how old are you old man?"

"Me and Sam were born in 2015 John and Samantha Grimm. We are twins during a mission to Olduvai we both became infected with a synthetic 24th chromosome."

Kirk's eyes widened his intellect meant he understood the magnitude, "What was its effect?"

Bones eyes became a little haunted, "It makes good people super strong, super fast, and super intelligent and we heal super quickly."

Kirk knew that he couldn't lose Bones friendship, "Well I can't promise not to curse you for being a handsome son of a bitch in the years to come. I notice that Admiral and Commander Giles didn't join in that explanation. May I ask what happened?"

Giles a little flippant, he was old it was his right, "Whether you believe it or not magic. There was a potential apocalypse and we needed two immortals to give a sacrifice. Buffy by this point had already discovered her immortality and I refused to let her be alone in the years to come so I added myself to the ranks."

Buffy came and hugged him, "Yes and I'm very grateful to have you as a father."

Dinner came and went and Kirk was part of perhaps the most fascinating conversation. He sat and listened as four people recounted the true reality of histories most infamous events. After Dinner, the women went off to have 'girl talk', leaving the men to enjoy after dinner drinks.

Bones wanted something cleared up so they could plan, "Will Jim be given the Enterprise?"

Giles loved that Bones was one of the few people that still treated him as if he was a normal person, "Yes. Starfleet Medical has already confirmed you as CMO permanently."

Bones excused himself for several minutes and when he came back, he looked a little flustered. Kirk knowing his friend as he did wouldn't ask him until later and not before giving him a few bourbons.

In Sam's room, the women started to have a good gossip. Sam was catching her Stepdaughter up with everything that had gone on while she took her emergency little jaunt. Sam using all her cunning waited until Buffy was content to ask the bombshell, "When are you going to tell my brother how you feel?"

Buffy stuttered, "I don't know. It's tough I mean we were best friends and then I went off to chase down the augments. It wasn't until we were apart I realised just how much I loved him. When I return ready to see what could be, I find he had gone off to look through a microscope rather than a sniper scope. He needed the break and he is far happier as a doctor plus he was married."

Sam knew Buffy well and knew she needed a kick in the right direction when it came to romantic entanglements, "Yes and I respect and admire you for giving him the space while he was with the bitch. Though I should point out he is no longer married and you didn't seem to mind winding her up today from what Rupert tells me."

Buffy started to blush a little, "Damn I hoped he didn't see."

Sam was curious, "Why an Earth would you say that?"

The blush deepened even further, "Well I love Giles you know if I'm honest when I think of my father Giles image pops into my head not Hanks."

Sam smiled she thought it amazing how great the pair were, "I'm glad but why does that have you blushing?"

"Well I pretty much wrapped myself around John and as scary as Reaper is, Ripper is the master. Bones admitted that to me."

Sam was interested in that little tidbit and vowed to hold it over her twins head for a very long time to come.

Kirk and Bones quarters

The room was dark but Bones was still tossing, Jim had to ask, "What's the matter Bones?"

His voice was surprisingly light, "I love Buffy and need to work out a way to prove it."

Jim's voice was light, "Well I tell you what you help me prove it to Gailia and I'll help you with Buffy."

Bones quiet chuckle filled the room, "We make quite the pair still we have five years to figure it out."

The ship had been fitted and quarters assigned. The ship was preparing for its maiden mission.

"Sir we have a communiqué from Command."

Kirk took the pad to read the message and all noticed his sudden anger, "Read."

The crew were curious but whatever was on the pad made the New Chief of Security also very furious, "Lt Uhura. Can you get me Admiral Archer?"

Bones read the pad, "You got to be me kidding me. None of you can go down there it's just suicidal."

A/N Yeah I've saved Gailia but I think her and Kirk make the perfect couple for each other. I think we all can guess where they are going can't we.


	7. Chapter 7

The Return

Previously:

"Sir we have a communiqué from Command."

Kirk took the pad to read the message and all noticed his sudden anger, "Read."

The crew were curious but whatever was on the pad made the New Chief of Security also very furious, "Lt Uhura. Can you get me Admiral Archer?"

Bones read the pad, "You got to be me kidding me. None of you can go down there it's just suicidal."

The Return

Kirk saw the anger fizzing between the pair. He was perhaps the only one that could have a vague understanding of what they were feeling.

Bones' face was not that of healer, Jim figured he was about to see the infamous Reaper. Jim turned to his Comm officer, "Uhura patch it through to my room."

The bridge crew were more than a little curious as to what they were witnessing as the Captain, CSO and CMO all walked off together.

Bones whispered something quiet, Kirk turned, "Mr Sulu you have the bridge Spock follow us."

Admiral Archers face greeted them, "What can I do for you?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Well Sir we have tasking orders to rescue an Archaeological team from Olduvai."

Archer's face drained of colour, "Who gave the orders?"

"Admiral Carter." The ice-cold voice came from the back, it was the first time that McCoy had spoken.

"I'm sorry Doctor. How do you plan on proceeding?"

Buffy shared a look with Bones, before she spoke up, "Me and Bones will beam down and see if we can save anyone. Although given the length of time it is unlikely Sir."

He was grave but could hear the sadness in Buffy's voice, "I understand Commander. Can we do anything?"

She replied, "If you could be so kind, would you let know Admiral Giles know the situation. He should be able to order some useful things to be beamed up for us."

Bones smirked, Buffy meant for Giles to find out, she was going to let Ripper have a bit of fun. He dearly hoped that it was recorded and sent as a holovid, that way he and Buffy could watch it. Once they dealt with the shit storm that was their current assignment.

Archer forgot just how sneaky his honouree goddaughter could be. It didn't matter to him that she was older and stronger there was something about her that just made you want to be nice to her. Keeping a straight face, "I'll pass the message along for you."

The Comm cut out before Bones smirked, "You're getting vicious in your old age."

Buffy plainly didn't care, "The guy deserves it for making us have to return to this god forsaken place."

Bones frowned, "I thought that was the hellmouth before you shut it down. Still Ripper?"

The conversation was going over Commander Spock's head but Kirk could follow enough that he could smile.

Spock brought the conversation back around to the rescue mission, "It would not be prudent for only two people to be the away team. You especially need someone who would be familiar with the earlier forms of technology."

Bones rubbed his face, "Relax Spock we can use it, plus we have to go anyone else would die the things down there are too dangerous if they are not already dead they might infect others."

Buffy frowned thinking about the upcoming mission, "Hey Captain do you think there is a way for us to be beamed in a closed room."

Kirk frowned, "Sure why?"

Bones was the one to answer, "Because when we wear old style black Marine uniforms carrying more weapons than most armies we'll raise a few looks."

Kirk waited patiently while they got changed, he'd provided them with privacy. The fact that the pair didn't insist on privacy from each other suggested to Kirk then their intimacy level was very comfortable with each other.

They entered the control room and sure enough, that amount of weapons they carried were more than most pictures seen in the old books. The interesting thing was that Buffy's weapons seemed even more ancient than Bones'.

Buffy seeing the silent question shrugged, "This is what we learnt to fight with."

Kirk really had no response to that so, he decided on a, "Stay safe."

Buffy smiled, "Rule one don't die. Of course we kind of cheat but hey that's life."

Admiral Carter was younger and figured that this would get him a promotion to full Admiral. Well that was the though until he was facing an angry Archer and Giles. Once they had unleashed their fury, he found himself stepping back. Both were scary but their was a glint in the older Admiral's eyes that the younger Admiral didn't quite trust.

"My daughter is currently in a highly dangerous situation of your devising. You better have a damn good reason for this and if its ambition, well you'll wish you were never born."

The admiral, who had thought himself tough, took an audible gulp, "Well?"

It seemed clear to Carter now that he had no friends in this room. It had been a fatal miscalculation to assign the Enterprise but as far as he knew, the younger Giles was currently instructing at the academy.

The beamed down into the atrium, thankfully the place had no one in the immediate vicinity. Bones checked his tri-corder and shook his head, "No life signs."

Buffy was sad, time meant she knew she couldn't save everyone but that didn't mean she didn't try to. Heading over to the place where Bones had once been greeted by 'pinky', Buffy accessed the logs and frames from the main network. Buffy chuckled wondering what her redheaded best friend would think if she saw Buffy now getting her inner geek on.

Bones understood the wistful smile on her face, neither was prone to thinking much about the past but occasionally it did sneak upon you, in way that made that impossible to ignore.

Buffy found exactly what she was looking for, "Right the sensors show ten things waiting for us in the mezzanine level."

Bones frowned, "Dig teams are usually 6."

Buffy did not know how to answer that, "Yeah well, time to go slay the monsters."

"Plan"

Buffy couldn't help her throaty laugh as she replied, her voice taking on a British accent, "In my experience, if you are unsure then may I suggest removing its head. Very little can survive if it's missing its brain."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 - "Hello, Goodbye"

Sadly time had made neither of them an optimist, they knew they had at least four hostile monsters. Buffy had started playing with the sensors, before she stretched out her own senses, "There are two in the far corner in a locked of room, the rest are scattered."

Bones assimilated this information, "Search and Destroy?"

Buffy did not like it and knew this would weigh heavily on her friend; he had buried Reaper and had chosen to become a Doctor, giving him a wry smile, "Plan for the worst, hope for the best."

She knew this was a hard test for her friend, after all he was returning to the site where he had become an immortal. It meant he would have to deal with all the memories that were wrapped up and buried deep in his sub-conscious. Buffy gave him a big smile, "We search for any survivors, eliminate the bad guys and have Kirk nuke the site."

His answering feral smile made her relax; she needed him to think like a soldier while down here, "Blast the site back to hell."

"That's the plan."

They had both forgotten the open comm that was being maintained to Kirk, but heard his voice, "You got my vote stay safe."

Bones smirked, "Will do Kid." His calling Jim Kid made a hell of a lot more sense once Kirk found out his real age.

Buffy's own reply was a simple, "Aye, Aye Captain." Even now, she could not resist the odd pop culture reference.

Bones shook his head in feigned exasperation, before squaring his shoulders, "Game time!"

They both shared the ability to switch from playful to deadly in a mere second. Buffy still was not sure how he had managed to convince her to carry a gun. While she may have been carrying a rifle in her one hand, the scythe was in her other hand.

Bones was shaking his head, everything he remembered of the creatures behaviour patterns meant that they should been attacked by now, "I don't get it; they should be attacking us by now."

Buffy mused, "Well they are on the edge of my senses."

He realised that she was using slayer senses to track the creatures, "Can they sense you? If they are animalistic, they may sense you. Prey always can sense when it's in the presence of predators."

Buffy figured he had a point, A little apprehensive, "You wanna play bait?"

"Not yet but it may come to that."

They were converging on the first life signs. They could tell from the alternating sounds of groaning and metal clinking that these were hostile creatures. Their suspicions were confirmed before they opened fire. The one problem with guns is that once the target closes you down then they lose their advantage. The guns did not affect the creatures as she watched Bones go flying; Buffy switched to her scythe. She knew it became a hell of a lot more difficult to get a hit in if they are missing limbs. She finally managed to get the drop on the creature, when she turned around Bones had gone.

She was not too worried, after all, McCoy could handle himself. She did not expect to find him facing off against a more humanoid looking creature. She let him distract the creature as she rummaged through the magic backpack that Willow had created for her when she was still alive. The creature opposing Bones was his Sergeant in a former life, "What is your mate? She is not like us Reaper."

McCoy got a square hit into the jaw, "Guess you'll never know."

McCoy had kept his attention away from Buffy; who he could see was assembling a device.

The creature rasped, "I'll enjoy hearing her scream."

The smile on McCoy's face was all Reaper, "I think she might have something to say about that."

Buffy stood larger than life on the balcony with a Rocket launcher, "Stay away from my Bones."

She watched satisfied as it hit its target, satisfied she removed the Rocket Launcher from her shoulder, "Talk about Deja-vu. Is it dead?"

McCoy was trying to repress the memories of the first mission to Olduvai, giving her a haunted smile, "I owe you one."

She shook her head, "Nope," popping her 'p'. Then cocking her head to the side sensing something, "Bad news three more coming that way."

Both were experienced enough to know that the best bet was to stand and fight, he pointed to the Rocket launcher, "That thing has any more ordinance? Dare I ask where you got an old style rocket launcher?"

Buffy gave him a blinding smile, "It was my favourite 17th present."

"Sweet present."

"I thought so."

Bones adopted Buffy's tactic automatic weapon in one hand and a sword in his other hand. The fight did not last too long, they were just little too strong and a little too clever. Buffy absent-mindedly moved some gore from his left arm, "I do love the wipe-clean black marine uniforms."

Bones smiled, he loved that Buffy would never change, he tugged on her arm, "Come on by my count there are four life signs left."

They were focussing on the two life signs that appeared to be in a locked off section. Along the way, the pair dispatched the last two creatures roaming the hallways.

Neither were prone to bouts of optimism, they were simply too old but both hoped they would find someone unharmed. They opened the door and approached with extreme caution.

Neither could keep the incredulous impression off their faces, before them in a corner sat Adam Pierson and Duncan Macleod. Buffy figured she could be forgiven for her hysterical laughter, "You're an archaeologist. What do you do if you find anything old, present yourself."

Methos had a teasing grin as he stood up with a graceful flourish, "My fair sweet rescuer. Is it not time for me to ask for your hand in marriage."

Duncan shook his head, "You're persistent. It's been what 150 years since you started asking?"

Buffy was smirking, "About that and sorry old man me and Bones are having dinner."

The highlander laughed raucously, "Thank god. I thought you two would never catch a clue."

Buffy gave him a wry smile, "We're slow but least we've got time."

The banter continued as they made there back to the beam site, all were laughing and joking. Buffy tapped her communicator, "Giles to Enterprise. Four to beam up"

Kirk relieved that his two friends had made it back unharmed; he knew that they needed to see this. His voice filtered through to the transporter room, "Bones, Buffy take a detour to the bridge please."

The medical staff were concerned seeing the ripped uniforms they were waived off with explanations of 'not their blood'. They figured they would come up with some explanation later.

The view screen had an enlarged image of the site; Kirk could see the strain in his best friend's eyes, "My Sulu fire phasers."

Buffy standing to the side of Bones watched with satisfaction as the site was erased, she squeezed Bone's shoulder, "Fresh start."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Come on we need to make sure those two reprobates don't damage my sickbay."

Bones and Buffy went through the check up grateful no molecular scans were done. The results of the pair would raise a few eyebrows. Bones was forced to be his acerbic best to get them released. Through his tirade Buffy just smiled softly, glad that he seemingly had not taken the events to his heart.

Bones gave Buffy a rare smile, "Be at my quarters 20 hundred hours."

The medical staff were listening in fascination to the visitors, Duncan and Adam watched Buffy and Bones with amusement. Adam was smiling, "Remember when she used to be a moderating influence on him."

Duncan gave a rueful chuckle, "God help everyone if they have teamed up."

Adam was in a good mood and dismissed that thought, "Nah I think the federation just became a safer place."

Duncan could not really disagree with his old friend. From his keen eye, he could see that the comparatively young pair of immortals were finally catching a clue about their feelings. Then again, he did think that when the pair had a domestic the whole ship would shake with fear. Still, what he knew without a doubt was that Bones and Buffy were meant to be. It seemed that alternate timelines, chemistry, mating instincts all could agree if what he had gathered from Buffy were true.

He almost started sniggering when he remembered a very old conversation he had had with Buffy. She had confided in him that someone once told her Death was her gift. He could not help but muse if when she connected the dots would she ask for a refund.

Somehow, he doubted it.

A/N Okay truth is this fic has sadly hit its natural end. I have found that once the material from the film was over that it became progressively harder. I am grateful for all the people who read this and reviewed the story. I know that a sequel is supposedly due in 2012 once I have watched that I would love to write a sequel.

Small note could any drop me a line to explain how the hell I can use line breaks with the new formatting on .


End file.
